


No Place I'd Rather Be

by penguinsbest



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but also porn, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsbest/pseuds/penguinsbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kasperi wants to be back home, where he can be there for Olli. He spends his time on the rink when all he wants to do is board the next plane bound for the United States. Then he remembers he has an NHL contract--and the money that comes with said contract--and is perfectly capable of doing just that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Kasperi is jerked from unconsciousness by the shrill blaring of his phone on the nightstand. Blinking groggily, he glances at the name on the screen. A shock of dread hits him and he is instantly wide awake. There aren’t many reasons that Olli would call him in the middle of the night, and none of them are good. 

He answers the phone. “Olli? What’s wrong?” 

The line is silent for a few seconds. Kasperi can hear the sound of Olli’s breathing, and waits for him to say something. 

“Kassu,” Olli’s voice when he speaks sounds deceptively calm. “The tests came back. It’s cancer.” 

Kaspei’s grip tightens on the phone, and he curses the fact that he isn’t there to comfort his boyfriend. He knows better than to ask if Olli is okay; it would just get him a blank, canned press response. 

“What can I do?” he asks. “Tell me what you need.” 

Olli sighs, a gust of air that sounds like it has been punched out of him. “I just wish you were here.” 

“I wish I was there too. But you’re strong, Olli, you’re so strong. You’ll get through this, just like you’ve gotten through all the other shit life has thrown at you.” He pauses. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. I just wanted you to know before they put it in the papers.” There’s a rustling noise as Olli shifts; Kasperi realizes he must be in bed. 

“You should try to get some sleep, “ he says. “but call me if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay. Goodnight, Kassu.” 

“Goodnight.”

Kasperi hangs up the phone and looks at his bedside clock. Too early to go back to sleep; he might as well get a head start on the day.

 ***

The next few days, Kasperi follows his normal routine, but he feels like he’s just going through the motions. Worry is a constant companion. Olli's situation is always in the back of his mind. He doesn’t want to be stuck in the cold and lonely expanse of Finland when Olli needs him in Pittsburgh. He wants to be back home, where he can be there for Olli. He spends his time on the rink when all he wants to do is board the next plane bound for the United States. 

Then he remembers he has an NHL contract--and the money that comes with said contract--and is perfectly capable of doing just that. 

At the first long break in KalPa’s schedule, he books a flight straight to Pittsburgh without telling Olli. Kasperi figures, after all the shit that his boyfriend has had to deal with over the past year, he could use a good surprise or two. 

The 8-hour flight is pure torture. Kasperi is too keyed up to sleep and too jittery to focus on keeping himself busy. But they eventually touch down in Pittsburgh and he calls a taxi, giving the cabbie Olli’s address. 

Compared to the flight, the cab ride is over quickly. In what seems like no time at all, the driver pulls up next to Olli’s apartment. Kasperi pays him and collects his duffel from the trunk. He shivers as the cab drives away, more from nerves than the brisk November breeze. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s seen Olli, and now that the moment is here, he can’t stop his hands from shaking. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

Shouldering his duffel, he knocks on Olli’s door and waits. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal a shirtless Olli, clad only in trackpants. Olli’s expression quickly morphs from confusion to a soft, wide smile as he reaches out and wraps Kasperi up in a rough hug. 

“You’re an asshole,” he murmurs into Kasperi’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kasperi says, digging his fingers into Olli’s back, trying to feel as much of his boyfriend as he can. 

“You got me,” Olli says, pulling back just enough to look at Kasperi’s face. His eyes soften, and Kasperi can read in them all the emotions that Olli can’t put into words. “Thank you, Kassu.”

He grabs Kasperi by the hand and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind them. Kasper pauses to drop his duffel in the hallway outside the living room. Olli leads them in the direction of the couch, dragging Kasperi down with him as he arranges their limbs to his satisfaction. Kasperi ends up half-draped over Olli with an arm flung over Olli’s chest and a leg in between both of Olli’s. Olli strokes one hand up and down Kasperi’s back, the repetitive motion soothing and arousing at the same time. Kasperi thinks he could spend forever like this. 

Kasperi loves being able to cuddle with Olli. He can feel Olli’s heart beating steady underneath his hand and smell the unique mixture of sweat, laundry detergent, cologne and hockey that is Olli’s. Being here like this,  Kasperi knows there is no place in the world he would rather be. 

At a soft touch on the back of his neck, Kasperi lifts his head and looks at Olli. Olli’s face is as relaxed and happy as Kasperi has seen it in a while, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to stretch up for a kiss. Their lips touch softly at first, almost chaste, but months of being apart have made Kasperi impatient, and he deepens the kiss quickly, sliding his tongue between Olli’s parted lips and licking inside. 

Kasperi tries to pour everything he is feeling into the kiss: his heartbreak for what Olli is going through, his admiration, his desire, and overall his love for the man lying next to him. From the way Olli responds, Kasperi thinks he gets the message. 

Olli’s hand comes up to grip Kasperi’s hair as Kasperi starts to grind his hips down, finding a steady rhythm. Olli’s other hand slides down Kasperi’s back to grab a generous handfull of his ass, squeezing just the right side of too hard. They move together, keeping up a slow grind that feels more about reassuring the other that they’re here than about racing to orgasm.

Kasperi’s orgasm, when it does hit, reminds him of the endorphin high he sometimes feels after a game. It washes over him and through him in a wave of tight heat, and he has just enough presence of mind to remember to tug his pants down to avoid making a mess in his underwear. His cock jerks, come splattering across Olli’s bare chest. Olli follows soon after, and they lay together on the couch, hands touching everywhere they can reach. Kasperi presses kisses to Olli’s neck and chest, content to bask in the afterglow.

He knows he won’t be able to stay in the US for very long. He’s needed back in Finland, and Olli has obligations for Pittsburgh. But for a little while he can give his boyfriend all of the support and love he has to offer, and Kasperi smiles at the thought.


End file.
